Peter
Peter is the North West Railway #15 and is a LMS Stanier 8F steam engine who was placed in the Ballahoo Tunnel for the Strategic Steam reserve. He is painted in black and red livery. He is humble and patient when it comes to learning something new. Bio Peter was built in January 1939 at Crewe Works and worked on the LMS and later British Railways. In 1966, Peter had been placed in the Ballahoo Tunnel as part of a pilot program to test the feasibility of having a reserve fleet of steam locomotives during the Cold War, when an electromagnetic pulse from nuclear attacks could have disabled diesels. The program was scrapped when it was found that the amount of maintenance to keep the fleet in working order at all times would be too much. Emily Helen Hatt, along with her brother Charlie Hatt, discovered Peter in 1996 and he was bought & restored by the North West Railway. He became good friends with Caden and had to convince him to own up about a mistake he made with some tankers. He would later help Diesel and Duck by asking Donald and Douglas about incidents with trucks on The Little Western which caused the trucks to stop causing trouble until Hopper 006 was found to be the culprit. It was revealed in The Missing Engine that his BR number was 48102. Persona Peter has been shown to be a rather calm and thoughtful sort of engine. He is shown to get along with engines that other engines may not particularly like, such as Caden. Peter is also the voice of reason for Caden, and sometimes even Iris when she has a strong opinion. The 8F also admitted at one point that he may not be perfect, but he does try his best. Appearances Episodes * Season 1 STMY - A Change of Scene (cameo), Tornado, The Missing Engine, Separation Anxiety, Last Laugh and Taking Care of Christmas * Season 2 STMY - Swan Song, Arrogance (cameo), Engines of All Trades (cameo), The Thin Clergyman, Caden, Troublesome Trucks (cameo), The Devious Way and Endgame (stock footage only) * Couriers and Concerns - The Troublesome Van (cameo), Bumps in the Night and Plans and Police Specials * Winds of Change Books * Locomotives and Legends Trivia *Originally, Peter was to be called Colin, and Colin, the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway engine, was to be called Peter. These names were swapped when WildNorWester realised that the nickname 'Big Pete' would suit the Stanier 8F character better. * Peter debuted in Locomotives and Legends, which was a written volume by WildNorWester that takes place between Season 5 of Sodor: The Early Years and Season 1 of Sodor: The Modern Years. Therefore, he was never introduced in an episode of the series itself. * Peter uses a combination of Henry and Duck's faces for his own faces. * WildNorWester revealed on his DeviantArt account that Peter's model is a modified version of Henry's. * When Peter received a new model for Season 2 STMY, the color of his running plate was changed from white to black. The running plate itself was apparently shortened on the sides. * He is good friends with Caden, the shunter at Barrow. * Morbidly, the real 48102 (built at Crewe Works in January 1939) was withdrawn in August 1965 and scrapped the following year in February 1966. Voice Actor * David Moyle Gallery Locomotives&LegendsCover.png|Peter on the front cover PeterV2.jpg|Promo Peter with a Goods Train.JPG Peter in his Shed.JPG Peter at the yards with his train.JPG Peter with Bear.JPG Peter pulling Caden away.JPG Peter with Edwin.JPG File:LMS_8F_48151_at_Crewe_Works.jpg|Peter's basis 15947175735 3d1a748e82 b.jpg|The real 48102 Category:Engines Category:Characters Category:North West Railway Category:Steam engines Category:Tender Engines Category:The Main Line Category:Island of Sodor Category:Sodor: The Modern Years Category:Original Characters